


i can see the flickers

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest





	i can see the flickers

Breathing.  
  
Breathing was the sound that filled Tyler's body, gentle fingers tracing over tan skin, and the scent of vanilla. Cascading into Josh's collarbones, he found bridges, connecting him to the spaces he's wanted to go his whole life.  
  
Tyler barely registers a hand pressed to his abdomen before his senses were clouded again with the feeling of need and white hot rolling thunder. He thought of his mind as a kaleidoscope at this moment, making out only the curvature of the man above him.   
  
He wasn't drugged, or hell, even tired, he was just overwhelmed, every sense sending jitters up his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Josh disappear, whining out into the open air. It tasted of cigarette smoke and a thick tension.   
  
One word echoed from his cherry lips.  
  
_"Please."_  
  
With that, he was ignited again, flames carried only by his fingers as he tapped them against his back, leaving behind deep scratch marks in Josh's gentle ivory skin.  
  
The feeling of Josh's hips in between his own, he classified as a deep orange, warm like citrus and coffee and the sound of dead leaves under feet in the fall.   
  
He speaks too soon though, because his senses are flooded with pink again, Josh's lips finding their way to his ear.   
  
_I love you_ comes out in a whisper, swirling the furious pit of fire in his stomach, allowing him to melt again into his own senses.  
  
He knew Josh didn't really love him, they were in it for the feeling, and only the feeling.  
  
Because the only thing that made Tyler feel good again was the feeling of someone pressed to his body.  
  
  
In that moment Tyler felt like he was flying, not feeling his back against the silk bed sheets anymore, just little occasional pin pricks of feeling.  
  
It was over. He had to face reality now.   
  
Tyler's tears bubble over his cheeks like waterfalls, watching Josh leave with wary eyes.   
  
Regardless of how many times they did this, Tyler would never fill the empty space in Josh's hollow heart.  
  
Still, he remembers those days curled up to Josh, when he did love him, when things were different.   
  
 _Can you see it, Tyler?_  
  
More tears. More waterfalls, more oceans dripping down his face, his ribcage wracked with sobs.  
  
 _I love you, Tyler._  
  
It hurts, he tells himself, but he's become accustomed to the pain.


End file.
